


tale of two batches

by Butthole_Jamboree



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch (RPF), Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Crack, If you blow a lumberjack in the woods, Social Justice, does it make a sound, find out tonight at 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butthole_Jamboree/pseuds/Butthole_Jamboree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a journey of self actualization</p>
            </blockquote>





	tale of two batches

**Author's Note:**

> presented without comment or editing

It all began the day the lumber jack found the young powahatan woman with her foot caught in one of his bear traps. She was cutting away at her flesh to remove the metal spikes and the man rushed over ripping her hands away from her wound-talking to her sternly that she would only make it worse. She fought and spat at him cursing in her tongue- “Damn it…of course she doesn’t speak english”

She gave him a wicked smile and a deep native accented response. “Of course I speak english you white devil-put your hands on me and I’ll cut them off like the savage you think I am!” He rolled his eyes trying to concentrate and mummbled “Oh shut up you confounded woman and let me help you”. She glared indignantly at him and shot a wad of spit straight into his face…and so love was born.

the batch sat there, a pear upon his crotch

"woman! get these critters off my moonshinin feet!" "make me you pale troll of satan" pocashannon ripped the pear off his crotch flinging his symbol of manifest destiny into to the weeping wind...

"what the fuck" the wind cried

"get this cis white male bullshit outta my face bitch" it hollered to her  
pochashannon whipped her glorious curls around in a defiant circle and stood posed for battle. she ripped the ground hog from the ground snapping it half pouring the blood over her head and painting elaborate designs on her face "DOWN WITH THE PATRIARCHY" she screamed as a hundred coyotes howled towards the moon. she bared her breasts and ran into the woods "SING WITH ME MY SISTERS AND THIS WHITE STRAIGHT CIS BASTARD WILL GET SO MANY HATE ANONS"


End file.
